Talk:A Girl
I loved the start! It's very mysterious, but yet so good. It looks extremely promising! I liked the fact that there is a lot of French in it! An excellent start! :D Finn Tracy (talk) 18:48, February 28, 2015 (UTC) PS: I'd never think you'd take one of my names! :P Thanks! :) Thank you! :) I loved the name WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 05:22, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Required Templates Please add the required templates for designation of this article. (i.e. Author and Infobox templates) Kind regards, JPhil2.0 13:16, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder. I added them WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 18:03, March 7, 2015 (UTC) The First Dream: A Dream Man!: The first episdoe shows an excellent character in Claud (Claudette) a very interesting character who acts on impulse and seems to believe in the Dream Man. The first episode is an excellent set up in showing the life of Claud which is a very interesting thing to see a character before they meet the Doctor in a much more realistic manner. The French was obviously awesome to see although I have not a clue what it means :P. Anything with a Gwen Cooper cameo is a win for me, well not Journey's End but that is another story. I cannot wait to start the journey to Wales where I hope she finds her Dream Man, although it seems in a different context than a normal girls dream man as I do not think Claud would be attracted to him in any way whatsoever. A UNIT bit would be awesome. A fantastic episode to kick start a series into gear with martinis all around! Keep this up WFTD, it proves why you are one of the best at writing characters on this wiki and I cannot wait for more. Fantastic work, Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:49, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, Turtlecake365! Your review put a smile on my face. I hope you like it as it continues. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 22:05, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Meeting In Cardiff: Smooth Talking Jack: This episode showed the series progressing with more adult themes which is absolutely brilliant to see something off its nature as it is also very well down. Jack is characterised very well and Claus continues her won't quit and just wants to get going attitude at the end. The episode was a great character study for Claus to see how she can be influenced by others and how Jack can get anyone he wants, similar to Skye is the Limit in that regard. Rex was a great control character who helped balance out the story. So far the series stories feels connected in a great way and feel like chapters off one long story which is a fantastic way to go. Cannot wait to see the Doctor eating pizza in Austria. I wonder if there is any specific reason for that specific place in Austria. I for one cannot wait until the Doctor and Claus finally meet, another fantastic episode. This is shaping up to be a great series, Turtlecake365 (talk) 06:22, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the review. I'm so glad you like it :) WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 13:39, April 22, 2015 (UTC)